


Не думай о Канаде

by Plum_Pudding



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: Замечали, что в голову постоянно лезет всякая чепуха, особенно тогда, когда нужно беспокоиться о важных вещах? Вот Лора и размышляет о разных глупостях, пока Суини пытается урвать себе пару часов сна.





	Не думай о Канаде

**Author's Note:**

> Пропущенная сцена после событий 2х01.

Арбузы и дыни, дыни и арбузы.

Одни пунцовые в сердце своём и полосатые, как модные брюки, снаружи, другие цвета летнего платья в южном захолустье и оттенка июньского дня в самой своей глубине.

Замечательные сравнения, хвалит себя Лора, нет, даже великолепные.

Вернусь к жизни — напишу книгу. Про сраные дыни и грёбаные арбузы.

Выучу палитру цветов и оттенков по названиям. Или попрошу Тень положить распечатку всей этой срани ко мне в гроб. Новый, уютный гроб, где будут новые черви с новыми целями и идеалами. Да какое там. Откуда у червей идеалы?

Лора как раз зажигает очередную сигарету, когда в комнату вваливается Суини. Наверное, от него разит виски или бренди. Хорошо быть дохлой — можно хер класть на подобные вещи и не морщить нос.

— Как считаешь, черви — мыслящие существа?

Суини закашливается и принимается разгонять сигаретный дым руками. Ветряная мельница с рыжей бородой.

— Я считаю, что нехер тебе переводить курево, будто это какие-то китайские благовония.

Лора демонстративно водит сигаретой из стороны в сторону. Мухи доверчиво вторят её движениям. Может, думают, что она прямо сейчас развалится на составные части и тогда они смогут устроить отличную оргию посреди горы мёртвой плоти.

У официантки в одном из придорожных кафе были огромные сиськи. Сиськи, размером с приличные дыни.

— Аллё, Мёртвая жена, — Суини наклоняется к Лоре и проводит ладонью перед её глазами, вверх-вниз. — Ты меня слышишь?

Мухи навязчиво жужжат над ухом. Черви внутри Лоры устраивают битвы. Победителей не судят, а проигравших съедают. Или что-то сродни этому.

— Угу, — отвечает Лора.

— Чудесно, — раздражённо бросает Суини, садясь на кровать, и принимается расшнуровывать башмаки.

— Они не позволяют мне отправиться вслед за Тенью прямо сейчас. Почему?

Суини вытягивается во всю свою длину на мятом покрывале.

— Потому. — Лора слышит щелчок зажигалки. — Дождёмся рассвета и поедем за твоим муженьком. Прояви уважение к усопшим.

— Я тоже усопшая, но меня никто не спешит уважать, — замечает Лора. Со стороны кровати раздаётся насмешливое хмыканье. — Не заслужила, да?

Суини шевелит пальцами ног в дырявых носках и не отвечает. Молчит так громко, что слышно, как внизу собирают тряпками кровь с пола. Плюх. Плюх. Очень мило.

— Помнишь ту девчонку, что обслуживала нас в забегаловке по пути к дому Остары?

— А то, — лепрекон восхищённо цокает языком и делает очередную затяжку. — Такие буфера так скоро не забываются.

— Они были похожи на дыни.

Суини размышляет. Сопит он, сопят черви, сопят мухи. Или что там делают насекомые, когда крепко задумываются о своём, о насекомьечем?

— Не, на арбузы, — выдаёт ответ Суини, и Лора аж захлёбывается от возмущения всеми своими внутренними обитателями. — На спелые, сладкие, гладкие арбузы.

— Тоже мне, — презрительно фыркает Лора. — В биологии и сельском хозяйстве ты не поднаторел за столько столетий.

— Да кто бы говорил: «Как считаешь, черви — мыслящие существа?» — передразнивает он Лору тоненьким голоском.

Когда официантка наливала кофе в чашку Суини в третий раз, на посуду она даже не смотрела — прожигала своими оленьими глазами в лепреконе дыру. Ручку кофейника обхватывали красивые пальцы с маникюром им под стать, и за каким-то чёртом Лора поспешила убрать свои руки под край жёсткой и липкой скатерти.

— Опять в свои мертвецкие мысли погрузилась? Приём-приём.

По каналу Дискавери однажды показывали передачу про северное сияние. Лора тогда была живой, Тень безраздельно принадлежал ей, а мир, в котором есть место магическим сполохам, казался таким понятным. Понятным и скучным.

— До рассвета два часа, — сообщает Суини и тут же ойкает от боли. — Нет, ну нельзя было с меня эти браслеты снять, а? Я так всю кожу на запястьях сотру!

«Подождёшь в машине?» — звёзд с неба Лора не хватала, но и полной дурой не была. Сюрприз от шеф-повара, ага. В заведении, где отродясь нельзя было расплатиться картой, не работал терминал в зале, а у Суини, не пользовавшегося кредитками (краденые не в счёт), не было с собой наличных. И сигнал вай-фай, конечно же, можно было поймать исключительно в подсобке. Сигнал вай-фай и всяких там Новых богов, бегущих по проводам и по воздуху.

— Ты, Мёртвая жена, порой меня до усрачки пугаешь.

Так вот, северное сияние.

Если по-научному, то какая-то там Аврора. Если по-простому — Лоре хотелось волшебства, и плевать на то, как мозговитые чудики обзывают это самое волшебство.

Лора гуглила билеты в Канаду и даже едва их не купила. Едва — потому что глупо ехать на поиски волшебства в одиночку, а Тень был в тюрьме (да и сияние за годы путешествий с матерью он наблюдал, сам рассказывал). С Робби на тот момент Лора трахалась уже полгода, но с женатым соседом волшебства искать явно не стоит. Чудная двусмысленность.

— Разбуди меня, ладно? А то услуга «портье» в этом месте недоступна, поставлю им на Трипадвисоре две звезды из пяти.

— Ладно, — кивает Лора, и откормленный червь выпадает из её левой ноздри на затёртый до дыр ковёр. Лора с удовольствием выступает в роли заправского убийцы — втаптывает извивающееся насекомое в короткий ворс носком ботинка. — Но ты же не пользуешься Трипадвисором?

— Заставлю напомаженного мелкого говнюка сделать это за меня.

Вернусь-ка я к дыням, думает Лора, когда дыхание Суини становится глубоким и размеренным. Под звук чужого дыхания Лора всегда отлично засыпала. Жаль, покойники лишены подобного удовольствия.

Суини вышел из кафе спустя пятнадцать минут, на ходу застёгивая ширинку (какая бестактность). Лора как раз успела обзавестись старым и довольно влажным выпуском «Азиатских лесбиянок» — настойчивости и целеустремлённости мух можно было только позавидовать.

«Отличный денёк, да?»

И правда отличный.

Почти как тот, в который Лора умерла.

— Суини, — зовёт она лепрекона, лежащего в позе краба.

Тот издаёт заунывный стон.

— Хочу кое-что спросить, — произносит Лора.

— Я тебя ненавижу, Лора Мун, — гундосит Суини в пространство между подушкой и одеялом. — Ну?

— Ты видел северное сияние?

Суини садится в кровати и недоуменно глядит на Лору своими слегка раскосыми глазами.

— Чего? Какое ещё сияние?

— Сполохи такие в небе. Обычно они зелёные.

Лепрекон задумчиво проводит рукой по встрёпанным со сна волосам.

— Ни разу. Чересчур удачлив для этого природного дерьма, — выдаёт наконец Суини и сплёвывает на пол, но слюна такая вязкая, что приземляется прямиком ему на футболку. — Блядь.

Пальцы его подрагивают, когда он растирает пятно.

— Да, слишком удачлив, — вздыхает Лора. — Оно и видно.

И кстати об арбузах. Если бы у шлюшки из забегаловки они были квадратные, как те, что выращивают в Японии, Суини бы на неё и не взглянул.

А если бы я была живой, то мы могли бы обсуждать мои сиськи.

Удовлетворённая собой, Лора поджимает ноги и крепко смыкает веки.

— На такие вещи, — внезапно нарушает тишину голос Суини, — нужно смотреть вместе с кем-то. Магия момента, мать её.

— Типа того, — соглашается Лора и довольно, как сытая кошка, улыбается полутьме, не открывая глаз.

От рассвета Лору отделяет всего час, а там уж она разберётся со всем, разгребёт своё и чужое дерьмо. Спасёт Тень столько раз, сколько потребуется, и отправится в погоню за северным сиянием.

Мёртвая или живая — это уж как повезёт.

Возможно, Лора прихватит с собой талисман на удачу. Что-то типа четырёхлистного клевера.

Лора скользит рассеянным взглядом по спящему Суини.

Да, нечто вроде четырёхлистного клевера вполне подойдёт.

А пока — просто не думай о Канаде, Лора Мун.


End file.
